A thought to be forgotten
by aki-quinn
Summary: Kira's perfect day, he's home on earth, Called to space, Told to fight then captured by an old friend....Will this old friend be willing to let him go.,...warning...there may be shonen-ai. KxA...Hmmmm..Comment if you like, It would be nice also ;D


Author: I do not own gundam seed in any way, I hope you enjoy.

Here you go!.

A thought to be forgotten.

A boy layed in bed, staring out his window, the stars made him happy for an unknown reason. He put an arm under his head to steady it. He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. He was back on earth and to be truthful he hated it with a passion. He was so use to being up in space on the Archangel. But it's nice to be away from all the fighting and war, That was one thing he didnt miss.

He was hot and sweaty, so he decided to take a quick shower. He stood in the bath allowing the warm water to run down his hair falling down his face. He stood there for another five minutes. Then the phone rang. He steped out of the shower a white towel draped around his waste. Another around his head catching the drips of his hair.

He picked the phone up, "hello " he whispered into the receiver, still dazed by his thoughts.

"kira" the voice said into the phone echoing in the boys ear.

"yes" he said pulling the wet towel off his head and droping it on the floor. "is this Mu"

"sure is kid" the man said chuckling a little. "hate to ruin you so called break but we need you back up here soon"

Kira couldnt help but smile , "when" he asked holding back the bigest cheer he had ever felt in a long time.

The man on the phone laughed, "kid, now would be great".

Kira looked around the room. There was nothing there to keep him from leaving now, but for some reason he couldnt. Then out of no-where a small robotic creature landed on kiras shoulder. "I'll leave tomorrow"

"okay, dont be late I'll be waiting at the plants" Mu said hanging up the phone, he wasn't one to talk much.

Kira shrugged and hung up the phone. He smiled happily. He walked over to his bed sat down and allowed the small creature to fly off his shoulde, "birdy" it tweeted. Floating in circles. Kira fell back his body spread out on the bed, once again he turned his head to the window the stars sparkled brightly. He closed his eyes , "tomorrow" he whispered.

↔●יִיִיִיִיִ●↔

The sun was bright, a small patch of light passed over Kiras face. Causing him to awake. He yawned sitting forward streching out his arms and body. He smiled as the phone conversation re-played in his head.

He quickly packed his things and rushed out the door, leaving the earth once more far behind him, as he went into space he thought that maybe it would be diffrent, maybe the war ended and they needed him up there to watch as the treaty was signed.

He looked to his left as his thought was quickly shattered, for far off in the distance he could see those small pink clouds slowly growing bigger. He felt his heart drop. He sighed a heavy sigh.

The shuttle hit turbulance, Kira grabbed the arm rest. His grip was tight. The must have docked on the Archangel, He pulled off the seat belt, floating upwards. He took hold of his bag, Birdy once more landing softly on his shoulder.

He floted over to a gravitational pathway, where his feet landed firmly on the ground. He walked forward as a familiar face came into view. "kid" Mu yelled throwing a hand into the air. Waving it fast through the air.

"Mu" Kira said giving a small wave of his hand back to the elder, well he was older than he was. "whats wrong, why did I have to come up here so fast?"

"Well" Mu paused. "No one knows how to pilot the strike like you do".

Kira sighed, then smiled as he wasked into the cabbin and saw all of his friends smiling back at him. "guys" he shouted, flay wrapping around him like a scarf. "Kira" she said burrying her head into his jacket, "we missed you".

Kira blushed. Looking around the room to see everyone else stareing at him and flay. "Flay, could you...Um...let go."

Flay looked up at Kira, he could see she did't want to but she did.

"thanks"

Kira moved back allowing everyone else to say hello. Then the captain came up to see him.

"how are you" captain Murrue said extending a hand waiting for kira to shake it. He did. She smiled and nodded.

"i'm fine" Kira said taking his hand and putting it back at his side. "what about you".

Murrue smiled "fine" she said turning back to continue her duties. "kira, I need you to get the strike ready to go".

Kira didn't hesitate he was ready to go, he wanted to see HIS strike gundam so bad. He missed it, even though it was made for the war, well to end it. Kira knew what he had to do, it would take a 'normal' person almost a day or so to finish, but him. An hour at best.

He mumbled to himself as he rewrote the O.S of the strike , a crew member came up to see how he was doing and to bring him a drink. "thanks" kira said taking the small bottle fron the other guy across from him.

"Umm" the man started but didnt finish.

Then its what kira had been waiting for, a red light shone brightly and a buzzer echoing loudly almost enough to make kira scream in supprise.

"kira" miriallias voice came over the station in his gundam, "its the Vesalius, and its comming at us fast...get out there"

Kira pulled himself into the seat, buckling himself in. "this is it" he whispered and flew out the open hatch into the cold awaiting night.

↔●יִיִיִיִיִ●↔

Author: Well chapter one is finished, chapter two should be done soon.


End file.
